Coincidentally
by KruezTexture
Summary: Ron, Hermione and Pansy meet up with Blaise, Draco's limosine driver, when he's the only transportation they can find to take Lavender to the E.R. Meanwhile, Draco is left with Harry, a pretty stranger, because his best friendPansy is stuck in the middle
1. Limosines and cafes

Coincidentally

_paper whirls in second-long waltzes around the blood-red scrawl that sends my nerves into quiet spasms._

_your bottom lip electrocutes the soft bone of my knuckles, sweeping across my skin like a chalky napkin. _

_he plucks strings of twenty-dollar bills from your aching eyes and breathes them into broken children._

_&&._

_the eyes that bake off-white sheets of skin in an oven of locked gazes, a prison through a vision of a fork._

_a bitter, metallic taste explodes and surges through your slat-filled saliva, over your plaque-caked teeth and paints a stream of stains down your throat. (blood)_

_the distant rustle of loose-leaf and discordant voices joining together in short outbursts rake down your ears._

your boot heels glitter under florescent light, all silver and cold and metal and waiting to break a bone or chill my finger pads.

(oOo)

London was at it's best in the spring. If there was anytime people took a visit to the vast city it was during springtime. Albeit one particular Draco Malfoy, a twenty-two year old businessman was feeling quite out of the spirit.

He sat in the backseat of his limousine with a silver cell phone pressed against his ear via a shoulder and his tightly-clothed legs crossed. Mr. Malfoy was an extremely good-looking patrician, wispy white-blonde hair that fell just past his ears and often in his eyes, light grays bordered by thin brows, high cheekbones and beautifully curved lips.

But there was a frustrated look across his pale face, "I don't care how you do it, Theodore, as long as you fucking do it!" The tone in his voice seemed to dare whomever was on the other line to protest which, thank god, he did not.

With something of a sigh, Draco snapped the cell phone shut and directed his attention toward the limo driver. "I apologize for not having instructions prepared. Verbally doesn't seem like such a good idea with all of these people ringing me but it's the only possible choice. That was what you'd call an urgent message."

His driver and very good friend Blaise Zabini just shook his head, half-smiling, "It's no problem, Draco. Just, ah, start with the instructions as soon as possible."

The blonde nodded, "Yes, we all know Pansy is not one to wait around for a guest. Bloody woman that she is."

Blaise eyes him through the mirror just above his tall head, "A reason you and I both swing the other way, though, eh?" He laughed, "Even if I do swing backwards occasionally."

They laughed.

(oOo)

On the other hand aristocrat Pansy Parkinson was anything but straight-spine frustration. She had a smirk settled in place of what most people usually called a smile and a rather wild fashion sense.

Throughout her high school years she had been best friends with the also suspiciously wealthy Draco Malfoy. Then, after graduation the blonde had gone to work as the CEO for his father's corporation because he had died. They'd separated and Pansy had skipped off to London to attend an art college, trying desperately to keep in touch with her best friend.

The two had kept in contact, chatting through e-mail and trading experiences on the phone yet somehow it was never enough. So clever little Draco decided to up and visit her in London for the first time in nearly tow years.

Anywho – returning to the present, we begin to view what's going on with Pansy. The rather average-height woman swung around the corner of a busy street, ignoring the whistled she received from a few frat boys in sports cars.

Her eyes landed on the cute café perched across the street with warm decorations in the huge front glass window or _escaparate _as Blaise would call it. She crossed the street as the light became red and practically skipped off toward the café, loving the well the bell jingled as she threw the door open.

A dark head was raised from gathering ingredients from underneath the counter as Pansy strolled on in. "And how is my favorite little café this lovely morning?"

Harry Potter, an unusually famous boy around London because he'd single handedly knocked an entire gang unconscious when he was only thirteen and living on the streets, stared back at her. Of course, this had only been the worst gang in the neighborhood and he now went to Pansy's art school. Harry's eyes were an emerald color that really stood out next to his black, unruly hair but not behind those spectacles Pansy dreaded.

"Hey Pans!" He came around from the counter and enveloped her in a hug, "I thought your friend was supposed to be coming 'round to see you today?"

She tapped his nose, pulling back from his slender frame and sighing dramatically, "My best friend, darling. Draco Malfoy, you know, pretty CEO, always on T.V. He's caught in traffic I'm sure, and, um, I asked him to meet me close by anyway."

The employee raised an eyebrow, reaching to grab a pastry and give it to her.

Pansy smiled and popped it in her mouth, knowing Harry wasn't one to talk forever and forever, "Thanks." A pause, "By that art museum down that-a-way."

He nodded and laughed, "How I came to understood you, I'll never really know. You're quite an enigma. Then, again I can understand Ron and all he seems to do is sleep and eat nonstop."

Hearts seemed to spark and fly from Pansy's eyes, "Adorable, isn't he?"

Harry just shook his head at mention of his best friend of god knows how long. He sighed, "You're right, you guys definitely match well together. Both ridiculous although lovable."

She grinned, still chewing on the last of her pastry, "When do we get to go boyfriend hunting for you, Mr. Potter?"

"Nuh uh!"

(oOo)

The flight attendant shooed people out of the plane as hurriedly as possible. One very intelligent Hermione Granger looked up from the science fiction novel she had been reading the past few hours to catch sight of this.

Her eyebrows edged up and up the farther she made it towards the exit, hands held at her sides. A baby spit up right next to her small black boots and a man stood with his head resting against the storage above the seats, very much asleep.

She ran a hand through her wild, wavy hair absentmindedly and continued on out, suitcase in the hand not holding a thick book. Her eyes swung back and forth about the landing room as people greeted each other and stuffed their bags into their spouse's hands so they could kiss their children.

Ms. Granger stood around, just eyeing the many people before he brown irises finally landed on a lanky red-haired man. And, it seemed, he had found her, too.

He dashed across the way and pulled her into his long arms, "Mione! You've been gone for so long…" She smiled up with her slightly large teeth and twirled around, "I know. A whole year in America. It was amazing! Breathtaking!" I learned so much."

Before Ron could roll his eyes he glanced at her outfit and gaped, "I can see that." But his fairly surprised expression turned to one full of glee as she realized, "Oh! I brought presents."

Red hair toppling into his eyes, he breathed out, "Really?"

She nodded before pulling out a number of gifts. They were all colorfully gift wrapped and the epitome of drool-worthy in Ron's eyes. Hermione always knew what to buy.

"One for Harry," She pushed a dark green one off to the side, "One for Pansy," a small purple one went to join it, "One for Sirius," Harry's adopted father's present was deep blue, "One for Remus," Harry's _other_ adopted father's present, this time light blue, "One for Fred and George," a brown one for Ron's twin brothers, "One for Justin," their shy bookworm of a friend, "One for Millicent," a large, curvy girl who excelled in painting and dropped by every now and then at the café to say hello, "One for Luna," their very eccentric but good friend and Ron's sister's girlfriend.

"Alright, Mione, now I know your teasing me."

She smiled, "Here." It was a white and red striped box with the same white color bow stuck on the top. Ron, being who he was, could care less about the wrapping and merely tore it apart.

He blinked down at a brown shirt with the word, 'Schleeeeepp' across it, a pair of kooky sunglasses and – "An American blender? Gawds, that's amazing!"

Hermione laughed, "I knew you'd like it. You and that stomach of yours."

"…Strawberry-banana smoothie…"

(oOo)

MY FIRST HARRY POTTER AU! I'm happy to say I like how it came out. It's going to be short and just a few chapters but I really do hope you'll all enjoy it. I worked very hard on writing this during Math. XD

R&R lovelies!


	2. Gasp! Commotion!

"Well Blaise, we might as well take a coffee break," Draco suggested in a commanding tone.

His Italian friend shrugged, inwardly turning giddy, glad to get away from the horrendous traffic. "Starbucks alright?" The blond sniffed at the rather common name but nodded woefully all the same.

So Mr. Zabini swerved the limo and pulled into a spot just a few feet behind the famous brewery. Getting out of the car he heard Draco mutter, "I knew I hired that bloke for a good reason." He couldn't help but let a smirk cross his olive-skinned face as he opened the door for his "boss".

They stepped into the little shop, Draco immediately sitting down at a cozy table for two, all prim and proper.

Blaise, meanwhile, stepped up to the counter and ordered two frappuccinos, ignoring the hungry look the female employee sent him. When the order came around the side he hurried to take a seat across from the blond and poked a straw through the cover of his drink, handing one to him. Taking a long sip he finally spoke up, "Hanging around you is really bad for my masculinity I fear."

The young businessman glared. Pretending not to notice the look that made most people dive for their mummies, Blaise glanced around. Most customers had raised their heads to stare at the wonder that was Draco Malfoy. They whispered back and forth excitedly, perhaps remembering his face from an interview in a magazine or from the telly.

"So I heard Pans has got a boyfriend."

Draco nodded, eyes back on his limo driver, "Yes, some Ron Weasley of sorts. And for almost a year now." He looked ponderous, 'She's made a lot of new friends in this tourist attraction of a city."

Blaise cocked an eyebrow, "Oh? Not jealous are we, Drake?"

The Malfoy merely sighed in reply, "Of course, you overgrown piece of black licorice." Blaise laughed, "I resent that."

(oOo)

Harry and Pansy barely heard someone enter the café they were so busy laughing. Mr. Potter has made some crack about two professors at their school being lovers and totally set Pansy off. Her laughing was slightly squeaky so it had got him laughing and then they were both laughing, something at least daily for the dark-haired duo.

But a sudden voice trapped their attention in a net, "Did Harry make one of his 'Professor Snape jokes'? Oh, I have missed those."

They turned around in their stools and stared open-mouthed. "H-Hermione? How – What – When- Why didn't you tell us you were coming back today!" Harry exclaimed, disbelief gleaming in his green eyes.

Pansy whined, "You told Ronald!"

The redhead rolled his eyes, "Guys. Woah. Calm down." And there was silence, "Right then. I reckon 'Mione told me because I was picking her up from the airport, considering I'm the one with the money for a taxi, here. She wanted to surprise you lot."

Their expressions turned sheepish, cheeks slightly pink. 'Oh. Right then, sorry mate." Harry said, embarrassed.

Ron shrugged, rolling his blue eyes before inching closer to Pansy. She turned just in time and grinned ferociously, "How's my Ronniekins today?" He moved in closer with a soft look on his face, "Missed you, luv." A giggle. Some snog noises.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Hermione, "Bloody affectionate in public, eh?" The brunette smiled and pulled something out of her bag. "It's a gift from America."

He took the present and stared down at it, eyebrows growing lower and lower. With a grateful sigh he gently undid the wrapping paper and held in his hands a bucket of sweets and two C.D.s. They were decorated cutely, both disks with funky lettering across the tops spelling out 'Party mix'. Hermione flipped them over in his hands. "It's a mix of all of the greatest American party music."

"What's this? Presents? Ooh, American C.D.s…" Pansy eyed them curiously, still attached to Ron by the hip.

"Oh, Pansy, I got you something, too."

The dark-haired girl blinked, "Y-you did?" "Of course!" Rummaging around in her bag yet again, Ms. Granger took out a purple box and shoved it into Pansy's chest, grinning. Pansy carefully peeled off the paper, holding the makeup set and dramatic Korean manwha up for everyone to see. Her fingers curled around the book, flipping through its crisp pages.

A blush lit up Hermione's face, "Um, Pansy, that's a yaoi comic or whatever you call it in Korean."

She glanced up, puzzled, "A what?"

The brunette replied quietly, "It's a slash manga with lots of um, bonking?" Pansy held the book tighter to her chest, "Slash bonking.." She repeated dreamily. Ron, meanwhile, looked alarmed, "You bought her gay porn?"

"Yeah…about that," Harry began, also looking at the book, "Can I borrow it by any chance, Pans?" "After I clear it with that Godfather of yours."

(oOo)

Sirius Black, sitting in a hard wooden bench in the middle of a London park suddenly gave a start and sneezed out of the blue. It was a huge, body-racking sneeze that made his fiancée of a few good years turn around to see if he was alright.

The grown man waved a hand at Remus, 'I think it's probably idiot of a teacher Harry's got talking about me again." His lover sighed with a hint of amusement.

"You know, Harry likes Professor Snape, says he's the only teacher who won't put up with Ron and his I-don't-care attitude about attending an art school when he can barely draw a stick figure-" "Hey, I like that kid-" "Not that Harry's complaining about having his best friend there. Or Pansy."

Sirius grinned, "I do like that girl. She's feisty."

Remus hummed in reply, taking a seat next to him. The park whistled. "Yes. It think she's good for our trio, very different than the people they've grown up among. Wait – most of the people, do you remember Seamus –"

Lips on top of his startled him out of continuing. Sirius nuzzled his cheek, "You were saying too much. Too many big words." "You're one to talk, step-father." (As in Harry's.)

(oOo)

Back to the lovely café we keep returning to: the four sat around on bar stools, sipping frappuccinos (courtesy of Harry) and chatting about Hermione's trip to the U.S. She really did seem to enjoy her studying there, like she'd had more fun than ever before in her life.

Of course, this was Hermione the intelligent bookworm we're talking about. God knows why she decided to attend an art college, well excluding the large obvious reason; her friends were there.

Suddenly, breaking the calm that hung in the café air, Pansy's cell phone rang, "Hello, is that you Draco?" She paused, listening. "Oh, Justin? Justin! How good to hear from you, blimey it has been a while and –", her lazy expression disintegrated, "What? Lavender's really – you need…us? No, no. Yes, of course, silly. I'll be right…" She glanced around, "We'll be right there, Just. Right there."

The phone was snapped shut and Pansy stood, facing them all, "Lav's gunna have the baby. We need to get over there and help. Gods."

Ron and Hermione nodded in anxious unison but Harry looked tense, "Damn. I can't just leave the café. But Lavender…oh, screw it I'll just go." Three hands pushed him back into seat. "We can deal with it, Harry. You don't need to lose your job."

As the redhead and the brunette raced out the door, Pansy kept still, thinking. "Do you think you could do me a favor?"

Harry nodded as if to say 'duh'. She patted his shoulder in thanks, "My friend Draco' coming, remember? I've already told him to meet me at the school art museum and all, do you think you could go and get him instead? Tell him it was an emergency and all? Yes?"

He nodded continuously, again and again until she looked satisfied. "Thank you so much!" And she was gone. "Woah," He said dazedly, "Too much in five minutes. Brain equals goop."

--(oOo)

Hello all. Thank you to those who reviewed. Look out for the next chapter.


End file.
